


Such a greedy boy~

by expatri8



Series: In Their Time Of Need~ [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Denial, Other, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expatri8/pseuds/expatri8
Summary: Mammon's caught up in his heat cycle. Good thing his loving mc-chan is here to assist him~!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s)
Series: In Their Time Of Need~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Such a greedy boy~

**Author's Note:**

> Please take this with a grain of salt and a bit of mercy I wrote it mostly from 12-2:30 am. I chose gender neautrual langauge mostly for the Main Character but please note they are afab. If this makes you uncomfortable please feel free to skip over but it doesn't come up much in this chapter. 💙

Mammon was absolutely not acting right. Usually the texts Mc sent them are read in fucking _seconds_ , not hours. He'd been holed in his room for like two nights now? Skipping school wasn't ENTIRELY unlike him but not like this. Nope. It was time to check on the bastard who owned your heart.

Mammon was in such need in his room those past two nights, His vibe was starting to run out of juice and he was almost out of batteries. He hated it, and how desperate and not in control of anything he felt he almost considered begging Asmo to hook him up with a succubus or maybe a really nice incubus for a while but man. He didn't want to sink _THAT_ low did he?? He was almost knocked out of his bed at the shock of a knock. "... Yeah?" he'd called, trying to play it all cool like his dick wasn't about to catch fire. A soft 'May I come in?' would nearly fucking ruin him, _waaaay_ too many possible outcomes rushing through his mind at once and he wasn't sure if he was happy about any of them.  
"Uh- Everything's fine! Go on. Go away. The great mammon has absolutely NOTHING to hide from you haha!" Guess it was up to mc if they where gonna push it after that response. Mc, as much of a worrywart as they where, was absolutely gonna push it. Their bullshit meter was now _way off the charts_ , alongside the worry "Ok i'm coming in." They said in such a deadpan way it almost surprised themselves, "Ah!! Wait no don't!" He cried as he watched it become way too late. The smell of his pheromones absolutely flooded his room and hit MC like a brick. Oh??? Oh. This was.... _new._ Even Asmo's energy never quite felt OR smelt like that??  
"Mammon? My great mammon darling~? What the hell is going on here~?" Mc cooed, in a tone between amusement and panic. Mammon's senses where on fire, his mind begging between yelling 'stop! run!' and begging, 'please!!! come closer!' as Mc took each step,their heels clicking against his title floor. He knew they where still there, he could smell them. Mc had a sickeningly sweet smell, like rosepetals and fairyfloss, and _fuck_ did it light his senses on fire. "Mmm- No.... go.... fuck.. I uh.... Shit. Mc ... I'm. This is the wwwwrong time for you to BARGE IN ON ME!!! Like damn!!! Can't a demon get some PRIVACY in this house!" He yelped, trying to sound at least a little bit menacing, but his words held none of their usual venom or fire.  
Mc's mind was running a thousand different scenarios, and most of them quite frankly involved their pussy in some way, but ah. No. Mammon was clearly going through.... something? His ass was in the air and his horns, his wings where out. "Mammon, Let me... Let me ask again what's going on here?" Mc asked with a gentle purr in their voice as they got dangerously close to the horniest demon in a 5 mile radius. (Considering Asmo wasn't home after all.) "... Fuck. That's right you uh... you humans don't deal with this shit. You lucky BASTARDS....Fffuck. Ok, My dick hurts and ive barely been able to cum for two nights. I'm in heat and fucking desperate for dick or pussy or SOMETHING MC! Ya happy now??? Can you just fuckin' leave me to my misery??" He explained a subtle whine and case of fresh need flooding over him.  
Mc paused, considering their options heavily. This was... strangely hot. No this was very hot, seeing him so needy and shy all at the same time. "Hmmm... You know Mammon, It sounds like you require some..." They leaned in putting a hand on his lower back, " Assistance~."  
The touch alone was enough to make Mammon jolt, letting out a loud and hoarse sounding moan. "Fffuck- Don't. Hey- You don't gotta do anythin' you don't wanna just because my desperate ass caught fuck fever!" He hissed, looking up from his pillow finally. Oh... Mc was looking at him with such love in their eyes, such want. Nope. It was too much, and instinctively he hide his face behind one of his wings instead like a little bat. Now that drew a giggle from MC, their hands _geeently_ slipping up his back. "Mammon have you ever been able to make me do something I truly didn't want to do~?" They asked, watching with amusement as the shivers ran down his spine.  
"N-n..no.... uh... _fuck_.... Mc I-... It _hurts_... if you're gonna help then please... " He mewled, taking in a sharp breath, " Fuck me. "  
Mammon felt his stomach jump as Mc took no time to climb all the way onto the bed, hands now beneath him as they laid on top of him. "Lets work on getting you a little relief first yeah~?" they cooed as one of their hands found their way to his shaft. Mc couldn't help the bubble of sheer nervous excitement in their chest as they felt him twitch beneath their touch. "Ohhh fuck..... Fuck yes please-! Touch me... Bite me stroke me anything please!" Mammon begged, practically starting to hump their hand before mc could even do anything. "Mammon, stop!" They instructed, causing a shocked yelp to escape him as he felt the strange jolt he always did when they scolded him. "Ah.... Sorry.... I just meant, I cannot help you if you won't stop moving~. I'm going to lose my grip!" They assured him, giving him a loving kiss right between his wings. "Y-yes mc .... I uh.... I'll try and behave..." He muttered, embarrassed by how much he liked that sting right now. God he really _WAS_ a masochist.  
Now that they had him still, Mc could start to work on him. A curious hand felt along his shaft, slowly at first as they simply explored him. From the base all the way to the tip, a bit shocked to find a silver piercing hidden near the head. "Hmmm. My my my... _Someone's_ a kinky boy~!" They teased, both with their words and their fingers. Mammon couldn't even respond right now, his mind and body too relieved to be finally receiving some attention that he was practically limp beneath Mc's arms.  
The expression on Mammon's face was priceless, his mouth hanging open and eyes already starting to flutter. He'd literally been edging for two days and the only orgasms he'd had where forced and unrelieving he needed this more than anything. He was lost to the sensation of the one he loved the most's soft- so soft hands jerking him off _so fucking sweetly_. He couldn't even complain if he needed more friction, his mind was so far away and Mc was enjoying themselves too. Listening to his soft moans and useless babbles. It sounded almost like he was saying words, but whatever they where was lost to the nether. "You doing ok there my love~?" Mc cooed, which was responded to by a subtle hand twitch they assumed was a yes.  
Mc giggled with amusement, "Gosh Mammon, if i'd known all it took was a good handy to shut you up i'd have jerked you off _months_ ago~!" They teased, earning themselves a weak whine. Mammon was juuuust conscious enough to be offended- Sort of. "Shhshhh.... I'm only teasing... I just want you to relaaaax.... Deep into me... give me your trust.... yes good... _You're such a good boy Mammon_.... I love the way you twitch in my hand. The way you feel so fucking needy for me. Like you couldn't deny a single thing you want me to do to you ohhh! Its very exciting~...." Mc purred, letting their strokes get just a bit stronger, faster, more through in their intentful exploration.  
It wasn't much longer before Mammon's hands where starting to curl into his bedsheets the tingle of familiar pleasure starting to build in his stomach. "Oh... oh fuck mc.... mc please.... please don't stop!" He moaned, struggling not to rut in their hands again, "Please- Please I'm almost there... _pleasepleaseplease_...." He begged, tears starting to well at the corner of his eyes as he was teased with his quick building release-  
And then it stopped. He was so devastated he could only whine, desperately humping the air and looking back at them for any clue as to WHY. Their only hint was the devilish grin on Mc's face. "Oho....You'll have to forgive me... The temptation of seeing that face was much too strong." They cooed, leaning up to give him a genuine kiss. Mammon let himself be pacified by their lips as the strokes started back up much faster this time. He hadn't been knocked too far back it seemed as he jerked and sobbed into the kiss the relief building faster and faster before- _Woosh_. It was like a wave crashing over him, a deep ocean of pleasure in the most intense orgasm of his life. He felt like he was being shaken from the inside out and was absolutely drooling when he finally came back down to himself.  
It took a few minutes more for him to finally process what the fuck had just happened. Mc had not only walked in on him in his most pathetic state- but they had willingly jerked him off in it as well.  
Well, his ego got a major boost there. Guess he wasn't as disgusting and needy as he thought he was if they where willing to do that AND even praise him during it!  
"Hh.... holy shit...." Where the only words he could manage, a fraction of himself conscious enough for words. "Right~?" Mc cooed back, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "... that.... yeah... wow. That was amazing mc uh.... fuck. Um. Th-thanks... I uh.... I should be able to hold over on my own now if you wanna just-" "Oh no _way_ mister! There is no way in hell you're getting off that easy!" Mc interrupted, suddenly flipping him onto his back- When did they get so strong????? "You buckle down mister because you have a looooong night of relief ahead of you~"


End file.
